


At The Moment

by CaspianReads26



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing is the furthest they go, M/M, and pizza, cute little bat, long-time business trip seperation, pocky, sleeping in Boyfriends clothes, spanish with translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspianReads26/pseuds/CaspianReads26
Summary: When Hernan gets back from a Business Trip. Loving Times ensue. I'm horrible at Summaries.





	At The Moment

They had been dating for some time now. 3 months and 4 days to be exact, Kirk thought as he sat on the couch in Hernan’s personal apartment in Metropolis. He had been flicking through channels while taking a short break from his research on a cure for cancer with the help of Kryptonian Science. Giving a sigh, he switch off the TV and laid down sideways on the couch, snuggling into one of the many pillows there.

“Smells like Hernan,” he thought as he rolled to face the ceiling, “ but then again everything smells like Hernan here,” even the clothes that he had on at the moment smelt like Hernan since they did belong to the man.

“I miss him,” he mumbled into the pillow, as he hugged it closer to his chest.

Hernan and Bekka had left for a business trip to Japan 2 days ago and was due to arrive back tomorrow. Leaving Kirk in charge of the League, but nothing spectacular had happened other than 2 bank robberies, a kidnapping and a bomb threat which were all taken care of swiftly by him and the other members.  
Ivy and Floyd had both been worried about him ever since the second day, according to them he looked like a sad puppy, Harley thought he was suffering from severe depression and so they wanted to cheer him up. Meaning, dragging him to places he didn't want to go, all he wanted was to stay in his lab so he could work on the cures, thank you very much.

Finally, it was Slade who came to his rescue when he pulled Kirk from Harleys’ hands and told him to ‘Go get some rest and quite at Hernan’s place and leave the League to them’.

He was about to turn him down but with a stare from Slade’s visible eye and he instead sheepishly said thanks and left. He arrived last night where he had changed into one of Hernan's’ too big-sized army shirt and yoga pants before curling into the comforter on their bed.

He had woken up feeling refreshed, and decided to have toast for breakfast while going through some of his notes before deciding for a break on the couch where he now found himself staring at the ceiling wishing that tomorrow could come faster…  
He felt someone carefully pick him up into their arms and his eyes snapped wide open to find his lover smiling down at him.

“Hernan!” he exclaimed surging up to wrap his arms around the man's neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Woah, mi pequeño murciélago(my little bat),” Hernan chuckled through the kiss as he quickly gripped onto Kirk to stop him from falling onto the floor.

“Extrañaba mucho( I missed you so much),” Kirk muttered into Hernan's neck. 

“Yo también, mi amor(I missed you as well, my love),” Hernan replied as he carried Kirk to their room, while giving the pseudo-vampire light kisses on his neck and exposed shoulder.

“How have you been, amor?” Hernan asked as he laid down on the bed with Kirk on top of him.

“Fine,” Kirk replied as he took in a deep breath of Hernan’s scent, “You took a shower,”

“I did. I got back early to find an adorable little bat all snuggled up nicely on my couch and I didn't want to disturb him. So I took a bath and ordered some take out, which will be arriving in 20 minutes or so,” Hernan explained.

“Oh,” Kirk breathed as he felt Hernan lightly comb his fingers through his hair, “How was the trip?”

“Interesting. I plan to bring you on the next one. You’d appreciate all the advanced technology they have and the culture as well,” Hernan replied before his eyes lit up and he sat up, “which reminds me. I have something you might like,” he said as he leaned over the bed to dig through his knapsack and brought out a red colour box with the word POCKY on it, and passed it to Kirk before sitting properly with his legs slightly open so Kirk was sitting in between them with his own legs hooked over Hernans.

“What is this?” Kirk asked looking at the package, “Looks like some sort of snack,” he stated before flipping the box over to read the back part which was in Japanese.

“It a chocolate covered biscuit snack that’s pretty famous in Japan. I thought you might wanna try it,” Hernan replied before taking the box from Kirk and opening it, then the package inside before pulling out a chocolate-covered stick and handing it to Kirk, “Try this,”  
Taking the stick from Hernan, Kirk gave to a sniff before nibbling the tip off and smiled at the taste, “It’s really nice,” he said as he finished his stick then watched as Hernan took another out.

“Right? Now I’m gonna show you a game they play with the Pockys in Japan,” he said as he put one end of the stick in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at Kirk while moving closer to said man.

“What do you want me to do?” Kirk asked watching as Hernan poked his lips with the other end of the stick, “Oh! First one to the middle wins?”  
Hernan merely grinned. So Kirk took hold of the other end and started to nibble his way to the middle as did Hernan. The closer their lips got the faster Kirks heart beat.  
Just as they were a few more nibbles from the middle, Kirk felt Hernan's hand cup the back of his neck and the next moment they were kissing.  
Kirk whimpered as he felt Hernan's tongue lick into his mouth as if trying to lick up all traces of the chocolate and when they finally broke apart, Kirk felt that his face was on fire.

“What was that?!” he asked looking away from Hernan's smug grin.

“The Pocky game,” Hernan answered as he gave Kirks’ cheeks butterfly kisses, before raising his hand to cup his adorable lovers’ face and turn him so they were facing each other properly for a long loving kiss.

Kirk sighed as he leaned into Hernan while the other man wrapped his free arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him in so that they were chest to chest.

 

*DING DONG* 

Kirk jumped as the doorbell rang, breaking their kiss. Hernan merely chuckled at the shocked look that Kirk had on before sliding out from under the petrified man and heading to answer the door. By the time Hernan got back to the room with the pizza and a pack of coke in hand, Kirk had calmed down and was nibbling on a piece of Pocky.

“Hungry?” Hernan asked as he set the food down on his bedside table and got back on the bed.

“Very,” Kirk answered setting the Pocky box to one side for later.

“Movie?” Hernan asked as he switched on the TV while Kirk crawled into his lap and sat down, before placing the pizza box in his own lap.

“Sure,” Kirk replied before taking a bite out of the pizza slice he took.

 

“What do you wanna watch?” Hernan asked as he scrolled through the options, while taking a bite out of Kirks slice.

“Stop. That one,” Kirk said as Hernan stopped scrolling.

“Hachiko?” Hernan asked

“Yes,” Kirk answered as he picked a french fry up and bit half of it.

“Ok. Great choice, amor,” Hernan said as he pressed play and leaned back against the pillows pulling Kirk with him and taking the slice of pizza Kirk offered.

As the opening sequence began Hernan wrapped his free arm around Kirks waist and kissed the top of his head as Kirk snuggled back into him lying his head under Hernan's chin.

“I love you,” he whispered and smiled when he received a quite reply of from Kirk.

“I love you too,” 

Both were at peace as they enjoyed the movie and pizza. They would have time for love making later on. 

Now, it was just the fact that they were in each other’s arms, that was all that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It was written while I was taking a break from RL and writing other stuff.


End file.
